lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Speech
Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! This is what was being repeated to Frodo at the Council of Elrond. What does it mean? --66.218.23.154 04:44, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :it means "One Ring to rule them all" Gimli 09:57, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Shadowlandian Not long ago, i forget when, someone on a website created a dialect of the Black Speech entitled Uzg Burgûlu-ob, or Shadowlandian Black Speech. This dialect is unique, as it was created by only a few people. This dialect has it's own website, www.darktounge.cjb.net, or check out www.thelandofshadow.com/mordorgate/darkdownloads/blackspeech/speech1.htm for more on what this person, know on the Land of Shadows forums as Scatha, dragon queen of Mordor, has done with this dialect. Also, it even has it's own written format, which is available there. Savior5467 Can someone collect all the examples of Black Speech and put them here? there can't be that many. I would do it, but i don't have my Silmarillion with me and the only examples in the Lord of the Rings is the Ring Inscription, plus "ghash". Come on, their can't be THAT much --Kurioschristos 02:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) KuriosChristos Examples: I think there are only two phrases plus scattered words. Uglúk u bagronk sha pushdug Saruman-glob búbhosh skai! ''and ''Ash nazg... '' 19:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) These are the only examples of black speech that I know of. "''ghâsh" ''sounds familiar, but I don't know which of Tolkien's writings it comes from. ''Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring tham all and in the darkness bind them." --Fellowship of the Ring, book I Nasgûl "Ringwraith" --Fellowship of the Ring Uglûk u bagronk sha pushdug Saruman-glob bûb-hosh saki! --The Two Towers, book III "Uglûk to the dung pit with stinking Saruman-filth - pig-guts gah!" --Vinyar Tengwar, issue (no. 26) for November 1992 "Uglûk to the cesspool, sha! the dungfilth; the great Saruman-fool, skai!" --The Peoples of Middle-Earth "Uglûk to the torture(chamber) ..." --The Peoples of Middle-Earth Lugbûrz "the Dark Tower" ("tower-dark") --The Two Towers, book III Uruk-hai the orcs developed by Saruman --The Two Towers, book III Oghor-hai ''refers to the Drúedain people. --Unfinished Tales, The Drúedain. ''Olog-hai refers to the new breed of of trolls out of Mordor --Return of the King snaga "slave" --The War of the Jewels These words should be posted only after the translations above are sourced. 01:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) 03:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Translations; Black Speech to English What is/are the Tolkien source/s for the orcish numbers here? And for the other words no attested above so far? 03:37, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :I doubt those translations as well. Words like mor - black and ungol - spider are actually Elvish. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 03:38,5/15/2014 Is there a source for the claim that Black Speech contains no "e" because it's a "smiling" vowel, or because it's a favorite letter of the Elves? It's a really cool fact if true but I've been searching for it and haven't found it cited anywhere but here. 23:27, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Is there a source for 'una' meaning son of? OneBehindTheHair 19:56, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. Nothing comes to mind. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 03:25, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Partial Page Update The Words section on this page is atrocious. It mixes canon Black Speech with canon Debased Black Speech with what may be movie Black Speech without any sort of clarification. I think that section should be completely overhauled, excluding any non-canon sources (there's no point in having it, since it's not even a complete or sourced list) and with some sort of separation between dialects. There's also some other things that need to be clarified, such as the Orc's curse (in the Debased Black Speech) having ''three different translations. The Ring verse is the main example of the pure Black Speech, along with Nazgûl (ringwraith, nazg+gûl), Uruk (special breed of Orc), Olog (special breed of Troll), the -hai suffix (folk, seems to be the plural of a race) and (possibly) ghâsh (fire). The Orc's curse (Uglúk u bagronk sha pushdug Saruman-glob búb-hosh skai!), as I said above, has three different translations, and is also said to be of the debased form of Black Speech. There's also Lugbúrz (tower+dark), the name for Barad-dûr, and Snaga (slave), neither of which are specified as being pure Black Speech or Orkish. Finally, there's a few isolated words: Oghor-hai (apparently being the Orcs' name for the Druedain, comes from Unfinished Tales), gûldur (similar to the Sindarin word, supposedly translates to just'' sorcery'' here, not sure of its exact source myself), and Dushgoi (possibly Orkish or possibly Black Speech name for Minas Morgul, I believe it comes from earlier versions of Shagrat and Gorbag's conversations). OneBehindTheHair (talk) 13:08, July 17, 2019 (UTC)